creepypasta_biographiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)
Rainbow Dash is the main antagonist of the infamous My Little Pony "grimdark" story "Rainbow Factory" and it's sequel "Pegasus Device". She is the older adoptive sister of Scootaloo and the hidden boss of the Rainbow Factory. History Rainbow Factory In the original story a group of young Pegasus find themselves sent to a death-camp known as the Factory, designed to create rainbows via mutilating "failed" Pegasus and using the remains as a means to form the rainbow colors. The Rainbow Factory is said to be a part of Cloudsdale's darker history that is kept hidden from most in Equestria but once chosen a "failure" is destined to die, having no means of escape. For much of the story there is no mention of Rainbow Dash herself but she is revealed near the end as the authority behind the Factory and in contrast to her heroic nature in the show she is seen as a sadistic, genocidal Social Darwinist who wants nothing more than to continue the Factory's bloody "cleansing" of Cloudsdale, seeing the mass-murder of "failures" as a part of keeping order and ensuring things stay as they should. Pegasus Device In the sequel, Rainbow Dash is struggling to maintain the Factory's order, and has began to lash out at her employees, although at times she seems to feel genuine remorse for her actions. At the end of the story her co-worker Dr. Atmosphere kicks her firmly with her hind legs, knocking her out cold, however, she isn't dead, as Hide states that he would "catch hell for it later". Rainbow Dash returns again in the same room, prancing around, as her technology had been destroyed, knowing full well that she would have to reveal her secrets. Considering the fact that Rainbow Dash now knows what she's done is wrong, it's likely that she will be completely honest to everyone and will not have to face imprisonment or execution, but will just have to deal with the guilt of her friends knowing the horrendous crimes she committed. She moves closer to the machine before remembering the first time it arrived, and how it will forever be a part of her, even though she is still rather confused. Appearance Rainbow Dash appears identical to her regular counterpart, she's usually depicted as wearing black uniform, her mane has also turned slightly grey over the years. Personality In the original story Rainbow Dash is seen as nothing but a merciless, genocidal, psychopathic sadist who seems only focused on what is "best" for the factory and Cloudsdale. In the sequel she shows more signs of delusions and egoism and is rather impatient, although she is more remorseful of her crimes, especially when she snaps out of her villainy after witnessing Scootaloo killing herself. At the very end of the story she is still seen as rather confused, but is willing to let the Pegasus Device become nothing more than a memory. Powers and Abilities Rainbow Dash is not incredibly strong, as she's knocked out easily by her closest worker. However, she is still able to fly and has complete authority over the factory, not letting a single soul get through. Danger Level Rainbow Dash is more dangerous than Pinkamena, having an entire army of murderous workers on her side, and is a full on tyrant over the factory. However, her fate is still unknown, as well as if she would still continue to run the factory in a more peaceful way if she were not executed or imprisoned. She's also quite weak, as she is easily knocked out by Dr. Atmosphere. Earning her an 8.6 on the danger level. Trivia *The reason as to Rainbow Dash's villainy is due to the years of stressfully training Scootaloo, watching her fail her final flying test, and being put under so much stress as the factory's boss. *It is unknown if she was executed, imprisoned, or simply had to face what she did and confront her friends about her crimes, as Princess Celestia has not yet decided the fate of the factory's workers. Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Everyone Category:Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Animals/Anthropomorphic Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Hero